More than 150 recombinantly produced proteins and polypeptides have been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for use as biotechnology drugs and vaccines, with another 370 in clinical trials. Unlike small molecule therapeutics that are produced through chemical synthesis, proteins and polypeptides are most efficiently produced in living cells. However, current methods of production of recombinant proteins in bacteria often produce improperly folded, aggregated or inactive proteins, and many types of proteins require secondary modifications that are inefficiently achieved using known methods.
Numerous attempts have been developed to increase production of properly folded proteins in recombinant systems. For example, investigators have changed fermentation conditions (Schein (1989) Bio/Technology, 7:1141-1149), varied promoter strength, or used overexpressed chaperone proteins (Hockney (1994) Trends Biotechnol. 12:456-463), which can help prevent the formation of inclusion bodies.
Strategies have been developed to excrete proteins from the cell into the supernatant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,867; U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,172; PCT Publication No. WO 96/17943; PCT Publication No. WO 02/40696; and U.S. Application Publication 2003/0013150. Other strategies for increased expression are directed to targeting the protein to the periplasm. Some investigations focus on non-Sec type secretion (see for e.g. PCT Publication No. WO 03/079007; U.S. Publication No. 2003/0180937; U.S. Publication No. 2003/0064435; and, PCT Publication No. WO 00/59537). However, the majority of research has focused on the secretion of exogenous proteins with a Sec-type secretion system.
A number of secretion signals have been described for use in expressing recombinant polypeptides or proteins. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,254; U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,495; European Patent No. 0 177 343; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,783; PCT Publication No. WO 89/10971; U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,552; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,495,357; 6,509,181; 6,524,827; 6,528,298; 6,558,939; 6,608,018; 6,617,143; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,898; 5,698,435; and 6,204,023; U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,560; PCT Publication Nos. WO 01/21662, WO 02/068660 and U.S. Application Publication 2003/0044906; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,671; and European Patent No. EP 0 121 352.
Heterologous protein production often leads to the formation of insoluble or improperly folded proteins, which are difficult to recover and may be inactive. Furthermore, the presence of specific host cell proteases may degrade the protein of interest and thus reduce the final yield. There is no single factor that will improve the production of all heterologous proteins. As a result, there is a need in the art for identifying improved large-scale expression systems capable of secreting and properly processing recombinant polypeptides to produce transgenic proteins in properly processed form.